


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone's hot for Shiro, F/M, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, The Author Regrets Nothing, but seriously point me to a living creature that's not hot for Shiro, not really any one ship - just everyone lusting, you can't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Twitter ficlet I posted a while back and thought was funny.In the midst of an emergency, Shiro slows down the entire team by accident.





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> I wrote this entire mini fic on my phone in the waiting room while my car got an inspection. Like the classy broad I am ;)

They’re at yet another political gala. This time in the distant GN-Z11 galaxy. It’s one too many in a long line of political functions as they make their way through the universe, chasing after Haggar’s creations.

They’re all tired of these celebrations, but they can’t help it when newly saved planets feel compelled to show them their gratitude. And they can’t turn away when the functions serve as such a beautiful opportunity to secure future aide. 

They’re dressed to the nines, all of them, though Allura and Shiro stand out like shining beacons amongst the rabble. 

Allura is so stunning in a tight and shimmering white gown that Keith and Hunk have had to physically restrain Lance. Shiro is so dapper in his charcoal grey suit that he’s turned the heads of every person he’s passed the entire night; be it man, woman, alien, or anything in between, they all turned. 

The evening is just starting to drag when the alarms sound. Everything turns to chaos. 

Shiro and the paladins rush from the ballroom to their locker room. 

It’s second nature now. Everything from the rush of adrenaline, the heavy beat of their feet down the hallways, and bang of locker doors thrown open to reveal their armour.

Shiro tosses his jacket to the bench and loosens his tie in a swift tug. He unzips his pants and smooths them down, revealing thick thighs wrapped in a black contraption.

Black straps hug his thighs and splay upwards to clip onto his shirt. They’re functional, but function is the last thing you’d think of when you see them in action.

They cling to the muscles of his body and draw attention to the span of his thighs. They highlight the generous curve of his ass. They flaunt the smooth, soft skin of his inner thighs.

The room goes deadly quiet as one by one the paladins notice Shiro.

Keith goes down first. 

He has enough forethought to throw a hand out to the locker and ease himself to his knees. And then he’s out.

Hunk follows, and he has it the worst of everyone. He was standing dead centre of the room and there’s nothing to ease the blow. He goes down hard and sprawls on the hard floor.

Lance swoons gracefully, twisting as he falls so that he crumples in an elegant heap.

Allura and Pidge fall together. They were standing so close that now they are a tangle of limbs in a limp pile.

Shiro doesn’t have time to react. He looks up just as his friends drop like flies around him. He can’t account for it, he doesn’t know what’s happened. 

He can’t see how their blood rushed south with such speed and fervour their blood pressure collectively tanked and they went down.

Matt walks in as Shiro is still frozen in place, casting a frantic eye over his friends.

“Shiro, what the fu-“ Matt says. He goes down mid-step and narrowly misses cracking his head open on the bench.

Shiro is left standing in the locker room amongst his fallen friends. Scratching his head in wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Shiro's wearing, btw:  
> https://twitter.com/Gerald_Huggins/status/1107820468038455296
> 
> Stay classy, Shiro.
> 
> This was the first twitter ficlet I've ever written, I really like them, but I think I might be too wordy to do it a lot. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr, though I'm 500x more active on twitter.  
> Twitter: @WTuesdays  
> Tumblr: WatermelonTuesdays


End file.
